


In Your Dreams, Dunbar.

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex fails, Sleep Walking, Sleep talking, bed sharing, sleep otherthings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Liam is a pain to sleep with.Ask Theo.He knows.





	In Your Dreams, Dunbar.

Liam had alway been a pain to share a bed with.

As a child, Liam had been known to sleepwalk. It wasn’t uncommon for his mum to wake up to find him sitting on the end of her bed, grumbling that his markers ‘just kept running away from him’.

He had developed a bad habit of wandering out of the house around the time his parents divorced and his mother had rigged up all types of bells and alarms to make sure she would wake up before he was able to get to the street. 

His mother had tried having him in her bed, after his dad moved out and before his step dad was on the scene. It didn’t last long when it became apparent that Liam slept the way that he did everything else- aggressively. He wiggled and kicked, and had about zero regard for personal space, and there was only so long his mother could handle her son’s breathing in her ear and his feet in her back.

Funnily, The sleepwalking had gotten better the worse his anger had gotten. Sure he was apparently still a pain to sleep next to- something that Mason could attest to and Liam would deny. But the sleepwalking stopped sometime around middle school. The few sleep overs they had had all ended with Mason getting little to no sleep because Liam had spent the night doing his best impression of a koala, face mushed into the back of Mason’s neck and arms and legs wrapped tight around his best friend. The next morning, after Mason had finished laughing at Liam’s bed hair, they agreed that perhaps it was best they limit the bed sharing in the future, for the sake of their friendship. 

Hayden had tolerated it at first, she’d giggled and squirmed when Liam had latched onto her, throwing a leg over and resting his head on her chest. She’d claimed that the sleepy babbling he did was adorable, even if he didn’t make sense most of the time. But about halfway through the night she would disentangle herself, either excusing herself and sneaking out the window, using her sister as an excuse, or on the rare occasion where she stayed she would build a wall of pillows, giving Liam something to cuddle and herself some space to breathe. 

Then came Theo.

Theo apparently had even less regard for personal space than Liam, and had turned in Liam’s arms the first night they fell into bed together, tangled their limbs together and tucked Liam’s head into his neck. His breathing evened out straight away, lulled to sleep by the feeling of hot breath against his collarbone. 

Liam had never slept so well in his life.

Neither of them discussed it, both happy to have found a bed partner who was happy to sleep pressed against another hot body. All Liam’s past anxieties and embarrassments about bed sharing seemed to be in the past. He went to sleep each night in a tangle of limbs, knowing that in the morning they would both be well rested.

That was until the incident occurred.

Theo had wandered in well after midnight, shucking off his clothes and leaving them in a trail from the bedroom door. As he crawled into bed, Liam had stirred, rolling over and rearranging his body to welcome in Theo. He made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan when Theo’s lay back, pulling Liam to him and tucking the werewolf’s face into the spot under his chin. 

Liam began to run his hand in soothing circles along the planes of Theo’s chest, mumbling sleepily into Theo’s collarbone. Theo relaxed further into Liam’s touch the arm under Liam rubbing lazy circles on the small of the werewolf’s back, finger tips dipping under the waistband of Liam’s boxers. 

Liam sucked a bruise into Theo’s neck as his hand dipped further under the sheet, nails lightly scratching through pubic hair before his hand circled Theo’s cock, now painfully hard and leaking. As Liam’s hand began to move, his thumb flicking over the head earned a gasp from the Chimera. Liam found an easy rhythm, and Theo felt his orgasm start to build.

Then it happened.

Theo sneezed.

In a split second Liam’s hand closed painfully tight around Theo’s cock before he was flailing off the bed. Theo roared with pain, eyes flashing gold as he clutched his junk with both hands, writhing on the bed.

‘What the fuck, you scared me!’ Liam cried from the floor, suddenly fully conscious and blinking at Theo with sleepy eyes.’

‘I scared you- Liam you nearly ripped my dick off!’ Theo hissed, one hand still clutching himself while the other scrambled for the lamp on the bedside table ‘I can’t look- Liam tell me if there’s blood’ he said, throwing his head back against the pillows

‘Of course there’s not blood, you big baby.’ Liam said, rolling his eyes and pulling himself up on the bed. Pulling Theo’s hands away and observing Theo’s now soft penis. ‘Do you want me to kiss it better?’ Theo scoffed in response 

‘You think I’m letting you near me after you nearly dismembered me. You have another thing coming.’ Theo said, cupping himself and rolling away. Liam snorted with laughter, turning off the lamp and throwing himself down onto the bed, snuggling in behind Theo. 

‘Come on, I’ll be so gentle.’ Liam said hooking one leg over Theo’s hip and burying his face into his hair,

‘In your dreams, Dunbar.’ Liam laughed again, his breath hot on Theo’s neck

‘Literally in my dreams though!’ Liam said happily, wiggling against Theo’s back.

‘Ugh, when everyone said you were a pain to sleep next to I didn’t think it’d be quite so literal. Are you that addicted to sex that you’ll jerk me off while you’re sleeping? That’s weird, even for you.’ Theo said angrily, still cupping his junk protectively. Liam’s hands pulled insistently at Theo’s hips, urging him to roll onto his back. Liam smirked as Theo let him pull his hands away with minimal effort,

‘You love it. Now come on, I’ll do that thing with my tongue you like.’


End file.
